Sub
|name = Sub |kana = サブ |rōmaji = Sabu |japanese voice = Hiroyuki Yoshino (1999) Hiroyuki Yokoo (2011) |english voice = Kyle Hebert (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 143 |anime debut = Episode 80 (1999) Episode 64 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde (1999) Red (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Bomb Devils |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Member of the Bomb Devils |type = Unknown |abilities = Unknown (Of his own) Countdown (As Genthru's supporter) |image gallery = yes}} Sub (サブ, Sabu) was a member of the Bomb Devils, alongside Genthru (the group leader) and Bara (another member);Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 he was among the players trying to clear the Greed Island game. Appearance He has spiky red hair, narrow eyes, and a tattoo—that resembles a bat, a generic devil-like figure, or even a heart with arrows—on his forehead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Plot Greed Island arc After Genthru reveals himself as the Bomber, and when Puhat tries to cut a deal with him in Battera's mansion. Sub and Bara reveal themselves as his accomplices. When the alliance gave their cards for Genthru to remove the bombs planted on them, he presses thumbs with Genthru and Bara, though this was the way to activate the bombs prematurely. He helps Genthru collect their ninety-seven cards by killing or threatening other players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Before facing Gon's team, he was assigned by Genthru to handle Killua, assuming that they would have to use force.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 He is defeated by Killua in a one-on-one fight, in which he is used as a test subject for Killua's new yo-yos and electricity techniques.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 When the Bombers are defeated, he asked Gon to heal Genthru with a Breath of Archangel card instead of him since he only attained minor injuries due to his and Killua's similar skill level.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Abilities & Powers Sub is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and Nen user. He can find an enemy's weak spots, but he is not a flawless observer, as Killua tricked him into attacking in a way that would leave him exposed to the assassin's next move. Sub is also fairly durable and endowed with a good resistance to electricity, seeing that Killua's Lightning Palm left him stunned only for a few moments. Nen At the time of their fight, Sub had more aura than Killua, which prompted the latter to conclude that despite having the upper hand in physical strength, his normal attacks would be ineffective. The fact that Killua admitted a direct hit from Sub would spell his end might also imply Sub is a good Enhancement user. Sub is fairly skilled at Zetsu, as neither Puhat nor Tsezguerra or his allies could feel his presence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Sub appears not to have any Hatsu abilities of his own. When Bara, Genthru, and he put their thumbs together and say a keyword, the time bombs conjured by Genthru will explode simultaneously. Trivia * Genthru's Japanese 2011 anime voice actor provided Sub's voice in the 1999 anime. References Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Bombers Category:Antagonists